Maybe This Christmas, I'll Have You
by PipWithPizAzz
Summary: Rachel's favorite move is Love Actually? Can Quinn recreate Rachel's favorite scene to win her over? Bring on the fluff! FAberry.


A/N: So this idea just came into my head one day and I finally wrote it down. It's not the greatest. I know my grammar sucks and there's some spelling mistakes, I apologize, but I hope you still enjoy it. On the part with the poster cards, whenever it goes to the next line that means Quinn flipped the card. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fluffy Christmas fic. Thanks to everyone who liked Santana Clause by the way!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR LOVE ACTUALLY.

It was that time of year again, the holiday season.

William McKinley's halls were decked with holiday decor and the glee club was getting ready for their very own holiday showcase.

Mr. Schuester was excited, as per usual, and the glee kids were just hoping he doesn't try to become a student again and try to sing with them. His failed attempts at wooing Ms. Pillsbury were getting to be quite monotonous.

The kids were trying to get more into the holiday spirit by discussing their favorite holiday movies. Most were predictable like Finn, whose was a "Christmas Story", and Kurt who had said "White Christmas."

Rachel Berry sat next to Tina and Mercedes and had told them, "My favorite holiday movie is Love Actually."

Not a musical.

Not a film made in the 1940's.

Not a film that had Judy Garland or Barbara Streisand in it.

But a romantic comedy with only one, yes one, musical number.

Even Tina and Mercedes were stunned by this. They just couldn't believe Rachel Berry was kind of normal. Rachel had seen the confusion on their faces and decided to elaborate.

"I know what you both must be thinking. You are probably wondering how someone like myself would pick a romantic comedy over a timeless classic. I'll tell you, I find the stories to be quite adorable. In fact my dream would be for someone who was in love with me to stand outside my door and confess their love for me, preferably when I am not already married though."

Unknown to Rachel a blonde cheerleader was listening the whole time. And what Rachel really didn't know was that this cheerleader happened to be taking notes, mental ones at least.

You see for quite sometime Quinn Fabray had been in love with Rachel Berry. Yes, to someone who would pass by it would look like hate. But to someone would would look further into the cracks, they would notice something a little different. What Quinn would hide was her longing looks at the short girl, and what would look like Quinn loosing her temper would actually be one very turned on cheerleader. Quinn would never admit to anyone that she found Rachel's constant need to be the star adorable, or her rambling to be too cute for words. Every-time a glee member would make fun of her or when Mr. Schue would be rude to her, would just make Quinn's blood boil. She wanted to stand up for her and tell her that she loved her, she really did. But she just couldn't. She was too afraid of being turned down.

After years of torturing Rachel because it was the only way to hide her true feelings, how could the other girl ever love her? Could Rachel ever forgive her? Could she look away from all the names and horrible pictures drawn of her?

Quinn decided she wanted to win over Miss Berry. For months now Quinn has not called Rachel a horrible name, she had stopped the jocks from throwing slushies, and she even scrubbed off the pictures she had drawn on the bathroom walls. She had tried to be a better person for and to Rachel. But she still felt it wasn't enough. She also felt like she needed to make a move fast. They are Juniors, which means only one and a half years left of high school. Of course most of this time was wasted with babygate and Rachel's ridiculous obsession with Finn, thank the Lord that's over. Quinn needed a big-over-the-top romantic gesture, This was Rachel Berry after all. And unknown to Rachel, the little diva just gave Quinn her romantic gesture.

It was Christmas Eve, and although Rachel was Jewish she still loved Christmas and had her dad's put up a Christmas tree with the Star of David on top of it. So there she was sitting under a comfy blanket, with the tree lit, fireplace burning and a cup of hot chocolate. It was all very dramatic, but this was Rachel after all.

Her comfy Christmas Eve night was interrupted by a small knock on the door. "Who could that be so late at night." She said to herself.

She was in shock to find Quinn Fabray outside her door so late at night, on Christmas Eve. Quinn was the last person she would ever think would be at her door, but that's not saying she was upset about it.

"Quinn, what are you doing here so late?"

Quinn said nothing, but bent down to turn on some Christmas carol music and to pick up white poster boards. She held them for Rachel to read.

_'I have a secret to tell you.'_

Rachel looked a little suspicious, and Quinn flipped to the next card.

_'With any luck by Christmas I'll be with the person I'm in love with.'_

Quinn flipped to the next card.

_'Let me start by saying I'm so sorry for how I treated you.'_

_'You didn't deserve to be treated so badly because I was afraid.'_

_'I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.'_

Rachel looked a little confused, but she nodded her head to show the girl she does forgive her.

_'Although I don't think I can forgive myself.'_

_'So I'll understand if you completely hate me after this.'_

_'So with some hope, and a little agenda.'_

_'Just cuz it is Christmas.'_

_'And on Christmas you tell the truth.'_

_'To me, you are perfect.'_

Rachel finally had a understanding look on her face. It was all coming together now.

_'And my wasted heart will love you forever and always.'_

_'Merry Christmas.'_

Rachel stood there stunned, while Quinn gave her two thumbs up and went to pick up her poster cards. While she was bent down she felt a warm had on her chin and looked up into Rachel's eyes and slowly stood up.

"Is this a joke Quinn? Or are you serious."

Quinn was just a little bit hurt, but understood why Rachel would question it. "It's real Rachel."

"Say it."

Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes and uttered the words she wanted to say for months, "I'm in love with you Rachel." Rachel just looked at her, "I understand Rach if you don't believe me or don't feel the same, you don't have to say a thing I just-" Quinn couldn't finish because Rachel's lips were now on hers.

They pulled away for air with smiles on their faces. Quinn wasn't expecting that reaction from rachel, in fact she expected to be slapped. So when Rachel said, "I've been in love with you for the longest time." Quinn couldn't believe that this was real life. She needed to be pinched- no wait screw that, someone punch her because this just couldn't be real. But it was, she knew it was when she felt Rachel on her lips once again, Because it felt better then anything she could ever dream of.

Rachel pulled away and looked at her watch.

"You are a lucky girl."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"Because it is now 12:01 and you are with the person you are in love with on Christmas."

"I am a very lucky girl."

And with that said Rachel pulled Quinn into the Berry house, and led her to the couch, under her comfy blanket, and watched Rachel's favorite holiday movie.


End file.
